


Kinks

by radvsblue



Series: Tumblr Warm Up's [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, light feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:<br/>what about simmons feeding grif for a warm up prompt? :3<br/>-<br/>hahahaha i got this prompt a while ago so i hope you see this, anon. also sorry if this isn’t kinky enough for you bc i assume that’s what you wanted ??? if you are not satisfied just let me know and ill try to write something else bc im kind of all about this but new to writing it</p>
<p>also guess who is an idiot and didn't post the whole thing earlier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

"This is kind of weird."

"Then hand over the oreos and leave."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it."

"So do it, nerd."

'It' was kind of weird, to be honest. To Simmons anyway. He knew that Grif loved to eat, knew that he had an obsession with oreos, but he hadn't expected it to extend to the bedroom. Obviously he had given him teammate a bit too much credit.

"Just give me a sec."

"Oh my god. Fine."

Simmons examines the package of cookies in his hand. It should be simple, really. Just put the oreos in Grif's mouth. Simple. Right.

"You know, staring at them isn't going to get them in my mouth."

"I know that! Shut up!"

"If it's too weird, I get it. Just hand them over and I'll snack on them while we cuddle. It doesn't have to be weird."

Grif is lying down, taking up most of the space on their joined bunks, so Simmons, instead of keeping himself up and straddling Grif's thighs as he tries to work up the courage to just put a cookie in my mouth already or hand them over, Jesus, Simmons, joins him. Once he's lying down with his (friend? boyfriend? how haven't they talked this over yet) it seems a lot easier to feed him, the playing fields equal or something. Grif seems surprised, but doesn't hesitate to eat the cookie. 

"Finally. You're such a dork."

"Whatever. You're the one that gets off on eating."

"Gets off on being fed. I thought a nerd like you would pay better attention to detail."

"Just shut up and let me feed you before I go find Donut to take my place."

"Yes, sir."

Simmons blushes and tries to shove a handful of oreos into Grif's mouth all at once, but he's just laughing at Simmons' reaction. They both have their kinks.


End file.
